


Cruor haze

by Redlyne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Egg Laying, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mind Rape, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Oviposition, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Rape, Shotacon, Tentacle Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlyne/pseuds/Redlyne
Summary: Hau gets to experience Nihilego's unique way of reproduction, among other things
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Capture

"Wait right there, the president will be with you shortly." A female aether worker said. Hau smiled at her and she turned and left.

"Thank you!" He said as she closed the door sort of loudly. Some of the workers here were a bit weird, but Gladion didn't really smile all that much either. Well, unless Silvally was involved, then he was badly covered smiles.

Hau hadn't expected a call so early, but he didn't mind if it was to meet with Miss Lusamine. From what she has said in the message, it related to Ultra Beasts, not urgent, but he hurried anyway, letting his Grandpa know were he went with a note. He assumed Selene and Lillie, the latter of who was finally back from Kanto for a visit, were on their way. Gladion, well, Hau was surprised he wasn't already there actually, he was always around the foundation. 

He refrained from texting him to check up, they were about to see each other and Gladion hated being bothered with Hau's checkups, especially if he was working.

Hau balanced back on his heels and looked around, eyes tracing the elaborate white beams of the room and fancy furniture that looked cool and sleek, but not very practical.

Actually, he wasn't sure why Lusamine called him to her office instead of the meeting room. He didn't have time to wonder, as the door opened.

He turned around to greet, bit his smile dropped when he noticed the masked worker who had entered.  
"Miss Lusamine isn't here yet." He said. The masked worker didn't say anything and just walked towards Hau, and Hau wondered if he had music on or something.  
The masked man stopped in front of him. "Uhm, hello?" Hau suddenly got a weird feeling in his stomach, like when he was swimming in the ocean before a storm hit.  
The door slid open and the masked man was joined by three others, two sidled up to Hau and each took an arm.

"Hey, let go! That hurts!" Hau said, their grips crushed his arms, and the first masked man lifted his neck with gloved hands. His heart began to pound, he knew something was terribly wrong just a couple seconds ago but, he didn't act fast enough. "Let go, what are you doing?"  
He didn't have much time to think about the what ifs, the fourth walked in with a needle the size of Hau's hand and full of sloshing liquid. His heart skipped a beat.  
"Let go of me!" Hau's voice cracking. He squirmed but his attempts to pull free of the crushing hands were useless, no struggling could give him more strength then two grown men. With his head and neck held still by the first man, there was nothing he could do as the needle slipped into the side of his neck and the liquid was pushed into his body.  
The needle was pulled out and Hau's face released.  
"What is- " Hau's mind started to go fuzzy. It all happened so, so fast, he wanted to yell for Gladion but- his eyelids were heavy and his legs were getting hard to stand on.  
The last thing his mind recalled as his eyes unwillingly slipped shut was the sound of the door opening and a pair of cold hands on his cheeks.

Hau woke up slowly, every second he spent awake he dipped in, and out, again and again. Finally, he opened his eyes to blinding white. Eyes adjusting, he looked around, and whimpered.  
It wasn't a dream.  
Surely it was a prank, a really really sick joke. Or, a bad dream. Hau lifted his arm only to wince as a cuff around his wrist to stop him. 

Not a bad dream, real, painfully real.  
His breaths became shallow, eyes darting around the room. Undoubtedly the Aether paradise, one of the doors of the port, and his last memories didn't prove him otherwise.  
He bit his lip, he wanted to figure out what was going on, but the room was silent, holding no more clues. Was- Was it really a prank?  
The possibility of that was getting less likely the longer he sat there, there was barely a chance in the first place. His friends would never want to scare him, and they would never ever tie him up or drug him. And, Lusamine. He shuddered, a prickling dread at the base his spine.  
Gladion's warnings, back then they sounded like it was just his normal tendency to paranoia but-  
The door slid open Lusamine stepped in. Not in her usual dress, a lab coat and hair up in a high, tight bun. Her high heals clicked as she walked in, the door shutting automatically behind her.  
"Good morning darling." She said, a wide smile on her face. Hau smiled back, his heart still racing. Right, it was just Lusamine, Lillie said she was back to normal, a kind, sort of eccentric woman she remembered.  
"Good morning Miss Lusamine, where am I?" He said, a wavering edge to his cheerful tone as he tried not to sound as scared as he was. She didn't respond and rummaged through a drawer nearby, she pulled a face mask from it and secured it, then a pair of gloves came on with a snap. Hau's heart pounded harder, smile slipping.  
"Miss Lusamine?" He asked, his voice coming out smaller then a whisper.  
His stomach sunk deeper as the door slid open again and a masked employee entered, wheeling in a cart. He only caught a glimpse of the shiny metal instruments on it before they were wheeled to the foot of the bed, out of his sight. He couldn't really lift his head far enough to see them.

Hau gulped.

"Miss-" Hau's eyes widened as Lusamine removed something from the table, a metal rod, small enough to fit in his palm. He opened his mouth to speak, but she slid it into his mouth, fastened it around his head. His teeth rested uncomfortably on the cold steel and he stared up at her to ask why.  
"There will be no talking during the procedure." She said, the mask obscuring her face but the crinkle in the corners of her eyes telling the smile was still there.  
The seriousness of his situation finally sinking in, he yanked at his retraints, he was beginning to hyperventilate. He needed to get out.  
He needed to get out of this place. Gladion, he needed Gladion now.  
He screamed, the metal obstructing his full volume, but an effective call for help.  
"Mmmmph! Mmmm-" Hau caught sight of Lusamine pressing a button out of the corner of his eye and felt a small burning, then an inferno erupted in his head, his vision going white.

Hau screamed as his body convulsed, biting down on the metal as shocks tore their way through his whole body. His back arched in his restraints and his legs went warm. He sat silent after the current died down and his skull buzzed and fingers twitching and a swiftly cooling patch of urine under him.  
"No talking during the procedure." Lusamine said. Hau looked up at her shaking from a mixture of terror and aftershocks. That terrifying expression was back, icy eyes looking right through him.  
He whimpered, tears starting to flow, but Lusamine didn't give him a second glance. She turned around and started rummaging around on the cart, she stopped, lifting what she needed and headed back to Hau's side.  
"That's a good boy." She said absentmindedly, but back to artificial sugary. He saw what she had brought over, a needle.  
He shook his head, stomach clenching.  
No, he didn't want that anywhere near him, he didn't want to be stuck with anything at the will of the crazed woman he was looking at. He leaned away as much was he could in his restraints' from the incoming needle to his exposed stomach. She met his eyes with a icy gaze and he shuddered. Gladion, was right all along, that was a terrifying evil woman, not to be fully trusted on her own-  
He winced as the needle pierced the delicate skin of his stomach. It pulled out, a small drop of blood beaded before she placed a square of gauze.

"Now Hau, you'll start to feel like your legs are falling asleep, but it's just the drug doing it job." She said, Hau closed his eyes and held back a sob, he didn't want to succumb to the fear but it was swallowing him up.  
"It's just a numbing agent, it blocks the nerve signals in your legs to your brain, so you don't squirm while I work."  
Lusamine turned back the the table and Hau felt his legs slowly becoming prickly with pins and needles and then slowly turning to nothing when he tried to move them.  
His heart skip a beat as she pushed the cart away from the bed- Was she going to let him go?  
She pulled a metal spreader from the bed. His mouth went dry- Hau recognized it from his grandpa restraining wild and violent Taurus and the association made him feel sick.  
"All numb now?" Lusamine asked, Hau glared at her, but she didn't even look up. "It will wear off soon enough, and don't worry, we won't be using many drugs after this. It may effect results." 

Hau turned his head, and realized he could see what else she had on that table. It sent a jolt of panic straight to his stomach. An assortment of shiny metal tubes and devices that he didn't want near his delicate skin. She picked up some sort of plastic tube, and Hau felt like the bag had been ripped off his head. She was putting that INSIDE him 

"Mmmahh!" Hau frantically tried to shout for her to stop through his gag. He knew he couldn't feel a thing but the idea of some foreign object in his body was making him ready to be sick, through the gag or not.  
He suddenly stopped when he saw the look in her eyes, but it was too late. Her eyes went dark and she let the tube clatter to the table. The last thing he was aware of was her slamming the button down.


	2. Preperation

Hau whimpered, blearily blinking at the harsh lights, it felt like both seconds and hours since he was conscious.  
Then the memories came rushing back in blurry flashes of pain and terror.

"Have a nice rest?" Lusamine asked with a stilted chuckle. He could only whimper in response. "I didn't mean to have you take a nap, but I suppose I over did it. You didn't miss much, though, you were just cleaned out."  
Hau still felt the aftershocks of being electrocuted in his dazed state, it didn't help he had been strapped down even tighter during his sleep and couldn't move an inch.  
Hau closed his eyes to get away from the too bright lights.  
Home, he wanted to be home with Hala and smell in the ocean and feel the sand-  
Lusamine removed something with a pop and his body was jostled, and Hau flinched. He couldn't feel anything below his waist but it didn't change that it was happening. He did everything in his power not to hyperventilate, he didn't want to get the button again but that only cycled into him hyperventilating about the impending electrocution.  
When he had the courage to open his eyes again, her gloves and mask were absent, hands donning another pair, thinner and blue.  
"Almost done!" She said when she made eye contact with him. She was smiling again and a wash of nausea hit him, he looked away. "I'll inform you of the details now."  
He jumped with a shriek as she abruptly grabbed her face and forced his eyes to hers. 

"Hau, its rude to not look at someone speaking to you." She warned, he nodded. She let go and he kept eye contact, the buzzing in his skull from the currents still a painful reminder. 

"Wonderful! Let me get you caught up." She said with a clap of her hands. "UB Symbiont is a very, very special ultra beast."  
"You see, I managed to catch one before those girls caught up to me in the Symbiont domain." Lusamine smiled, a wild look in her eye as she hugged her chest. She looked back, a far too wide grin.  
"Do you know how it creates offspring?" Hau stayed silent.

"They imbed their children, as egg sacks, in other pokemon's intestines, where they can incubate, and then emerge."

Hau's heart pounded, it was, no- there was no way she was going to do what he thought. He barely grasped the words after. 

"Usually feces is the least of my worries, but I wanted to keep the results as pure as possible, so I had to clean you out." Lusamine said as offhandedly if she was talking about the weather. Hau didn't even process half her words before she was speaking again. "As my first human subject, you're a milestone in the research of these beasts."

First human? Did that mean- Hau's heart ached for the poor pokemon she'd used. Was, the foundation really still a cover? To do awful things to the already put out pokemon? Did she even care about abused and injured pokemon or where they just experimental subjects to her? Hau winced, Silvally was treated terribly, and all those frozen pokemon- but he had just brushed that under the rug until now. And now, he was the one at the end of the experiments. 

"Don't fret though, you won't be starved. Normally, the surrogate would cease eating because of the chemicals UB injects with it's larve, but for safety's sake, you'll be on a diet of all liquids. It's more natural that way" Hau wanted to yell that none of it was natural, or even safe, but his jaw was still propped open in a painful postion by the bar. A reminder.

"If you're a good boy and keep your meals down, you can roam free soon." Lusamine said. She cupped his cheeks with her gloved hands and gave him a saccharine smile. Tears broke lose and dripped down his cheeks. She traced the metal holding open his mouth with a smile. "But if you're being uncooperative, we'll have to enlist other methods that nobody will enjoy."

Hau didn't attempt to escape her disgusting touch, just stared up at her in his dazed, exhausted state.

"But, let's not get ahead of ourselves my sweet Hau. I'm sure you'll behave, right?" Hau finally nodded, and Lusamine wiped away his tears with a gloved hand. 

"Alright, that's a good boy, let's get you prepared." Lusamine smiled and pulled up her mask. Hau dropped his head to the pillow with a shuddering whimper, it wasn't over? Had he not been violated enough?

He squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't feel what she was doing, watching was only making it worse.  
His eyes snapped open when she lifted his legs, he couldn't actually feel them, just his body being jostled. He winced at the sight of his legs spread, strapped into the device and naked body exposed.  
He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to show her any weakness, but hot tears made their out anyway as she grabbed the biggest metal cylinder, the thing hed been dreading and started pouring a clear liquid on it. It was even bigger up close, it had to be at least the size of his arm, bigger.  
He whimpered.  
Lusamine lined it up with his already abused hole and he looked away, he felt a sharp burning in the pit of his stomach and he groaned.  
"Oh, did you feel that?" Lusamine said with a bit of suprise. He nodded with a strained grunt. "It must be wearing off."  
Hau had a spark of hope she would have to stop, at least momentarily as she stepped away to the cart.  
"Oh dear that's troublesome, I only brought one dose down, and we're almost done." She said, she turned to him with a smile. "Will you endure it for me my dear little Hau?"

Spark crushed down under her hands, he didn't respond to her fake question.

Hau whined as the burning intensified and sunk deeper. He wanted to pant, his body not feeling the pain fully, but more the anxiety knowing how much he was stretched. Was he ever going to be the same? Were his legs going to work anymore?  
Each slow push made it feel like it was hitting his organs, every time he anticipated the end as she paused but- then it went a little bit further.  
In his pained daze, his eyes opened to Lusamine and he could only watch transfixed as she pushed the rod into him, if the pain was intensifying with every second he would have been convinced he was hallucinating. The only thing keeping him from completely losing his cool and thrashing was the looming threat of the shock.

"All finished!" Lusamine said after what felt like an eternity. She removed his legs from the contraption and they fell to the bed. He was unrestrained, not that he could run away in his increasing pain.  
He had almost become resigned as his head flopped defeated to the pillow, certainly she'd broken into his stomach and he was going to bleed to death any moment.  
She walked to the counter and he watched her back with blurring vision as she removed her gloves and moved things around.  
Hau was shaking, the dull throbing, persistently uncomfortable pressure in his entire lower body and the disgusting overall feeling, his skin was crawling and clammy from sweat and the coldness in his fingertips. Death was creeping around him but he couldn't just grasp it. Lusamine approached with a syringe in hand, Hau didn't even flinch as she inserted it in his arm, exhaustion or numbness he couldn't tell.

"I will see you tomorrow darling, you'll need your sleep." Lusamine said, looking down at him again, he turned his head and closed his eyes, willing her to go away. He just wanted to go home, for this bad dream to end, for her to go away forever and never come back.

"Come now darling, you'll feel better in the morning." Lusamine said, he shuddered as Lusamine's hand brushed his matted hair behind his ear. Her touch was like ice. She lingered a moment longer before her heals clicked on the floor and the door shut, the lights going off with it. 

Hau waited a moment before his body shook with held up sobs. His tears came harder then ever, shaking sobs ripped at his sore body, but they couldn't stop it. The only mercy was that he didn't have to endure his consciousness much longer, as it slipped away against his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more graphic then the first chapter,,,  
> The porn will be next chapter (and will be pretty long) 
> 
> Also I edited the formatting and spelling errors of these first two chapters since i phoneposted and they looked like dogshit


	3. Cruor

Hau woke up to the sound of voices, he blinked, adjusting his eyes to the harsh white lighting once again. His familiarity with the harsh lights was beginning to worry him. how long had he been there since Lusamine knocked him out the first time? And then the second time? His face felt stiff and head like it was being steadily squeezed, but his mouth was free from the metal bar, and there was no sticky sheets underneath him.

And where was she? With that fear, his eyes snapped open and her face was leering down at him.

"Hau dear you're up!" Lusamine said cheerfully. Hau let out a tiny yelp and squeezed his eyes shut. Her face made him sick to his stomach. "I removed all those messy sheets and put in your feeding tube while you were asleep."

Hau's stomach twisted at those last words. She, put in a feeding tube? He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at himself. He saw the tube leading off the side of the bed from his stomach. He coughed to try and feel it but in an instant he felt a cold hand on his chin, forcing his face up to look at her. His breath caught in his throat at her freezing cold expression.

"Don't do that Hau." The woman admonished him in a mockery of a motherly tone. Hau grit his teeth, turning his gaze away from her face and nodding. She tutted but let him free.

She slipped on her gloves, the masked employee disappearing out of the room as she propped up his legs.

"Let's get this out of you darling!" Hau could feel the strange, heavy thing inside him fully as his body shifted. To his horror, he had forgotten it was in him. It didn't burn, but the thought of it inside made him feel a bit nauseous and his entire body started shaking again. "You slept a good 24 hours, so I'm sure you're more then sufficiently stretched."

Hau gulped as it started moving, her gloved hand on one of his thighs. He looked away, He never wanted anyone to touch him again. Her hands on him felt like slithering insects, digging into his flesh. The touch of another had never felt so wrong- filthy.  
He wanted someone to hold him with kind hands and let him know everything was alright. Like his grandpa did, like his mom once did, when she used to run her hands through his hair and hold him up, warm gentle embrace.

"Mmmooomy." Hau moaned-

Lusamine's eyes snapped up and Hau froze, the terror of a thousand volts- but she just smiled.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be done soon." She said, he flinched back as she brought up a hand and brushed a hair from his face.

No no no- Hau wanted to scream. She wasn't his mommy, she was scary and cruel and he hated her- He let out a cry and dug his nails into his palms. None of this was fair-

He was interrupted from his tantrum when the metal thing was abruptly pulled him. The feeling of emptiness that in its wake made him gag. He wanted it out, but his body wanted it back it. Lusamine barely gave him time to adjust and slid it out fully.  
Hau couldn’t control his crying any longer- his breathes were becoming erratic and painful as his chest heaved uncontrollably.

"Now, there's no need for that." Lusamine said with all previous saccharine sweetness evaporated. That only served to make him hyperventilate harder- memories of the electrifying punishment seared into him. Lusamine slammed the metal tube down into the cart and Hau let out a terrified cry. Shaking he curled up into a fetal position. Lusamine let out a huff. "I’m finished, now all that's left is for UB to do it's job."

Lusamine didn't seem eager to stay as Hau cried and she wheeled out the cart quickly. Hau was left alone with his own thoughts as he sniffled and hiccupped. She hadn't punished him but that was barely a comfort.

Cold, hungry, terrifed more then he had ever been- the only thing helping him cling to a semblance of sanity was the thoughts of his friends. But even those cut like a jagged knife. Not just because they weren't there to save him, but that Gladion was right all along about Lusamine. And he hadn't listened. Guilt festered along his fears, maybe it was a punishment for his dismissing of Gladion's warnings and stories. She didn't deserve the children she had, she was a monster, it made too much sense now.

Hau didn't know how long he lay there after Lusamine left, legs slowly regaining feeling. She had unlatched his restraints and left him free- as free as he was locked in a room.

He was shivering, Lusamine hadn't actually given him any sheets, only the gown. He sat up slowly. He noticed the box with a small hole on the top on the side table, labeled simply "meal" along with the gown. With a bit of difficulty with his sluggish movement, he fumbled a few times before he tied the gown on.

It was so short it only reached the bottom on his butt and he didn't have any underwear but, it felt nice to have a little cloth covering his skin. It was still cold enough to be uncomfortable but it at least gave him some modesty- his face still burned as felt his entire bottom exposed.

He stood up, slowly, supporting himself on the bed before shakily standing and looking around.

He hadn't even noticed until then, but he'd been moved to a different room then before. The bed was the same so he hadn't noticed.

The room before had shelves and counters and was undoubtedly a lab. This room was, the bed, the side table, three walls, a door and a glass wall. An observation room. He hobbled over to the first door, a heavy, locked door that looked like the ones all around the foundation. He finally looked at the glass, it was the one way mirror, the whole foundation had them all over and Hau was finally on the other side of it.

A prison cell, as he had expected and known but- In a bout of sudden exhaustion, he sunk to the floor, his body wasn't getting used to the feeling of overwhelming stress. He curled up in the corner, shivering from cold and rocking back and forth. They had to be watching him- their imagined eyes burned into him and he whimpered.

He thought about his mom, and grandpa and his precious friends. And his pokemon, he didn't want to think about what she would have done to them if he had decided to bring them. Despite that- the next thought made his skin crawl.

For a brief moment, he hoped they were here to suffer with him, at least he would have their comfort.

Hau let out a cry and buried his face into his knees.

Not even his pleasant memories could fully compete with the stark whiteness that bled into him from this prison. He was bombarded with the terrible sight of frozen pokemon and electrocution and- he sniffed.

He closed his eyes, even his happy memories were becoming stale. Be couldn't do anything but slowly rock himself, he did his best to think about nothing.

\--

A loud buzzing jolted Hau awake. He looked around, not sure if had imagined it since nothing had happened. He couldn't have been asleep for long, though his throat was drier and his back and butt ached from his uncomfortable sleeping location, he didn't feel rested at all.

He attempted to stand, but fell back onto his knees with a painful crack. He sucked in a breath and held back tears and crawled over to the bed, the shame amplified by the idea of her and other's eyes on him from the other side of that glass. Hau plugged his feeding tube into the box and let bitter tears fall as no relief came. His throat was just as dry, his stomach just as painful.

Hau curled up against the bed as the tube fed him, his head hurt, he felt like his body was trying to attack itself, even in his own head his thoughts turned into knives, his body shivered and refused to move, he was scared, he was so so scared, 

There was another very loud buzz like the one that woke him and Hau looked around for the source frantically, but there was only the same door and bed and-  
He felt his blood run cold as his eyes were drawn to the ceiling.

There was a large metal circle, split by jagged teeth. Hau hadn't noticed it before at all but now it felt like he was looking off the edge of a cliff.

He had an idea of its purpose as soon as he saw it, but it made him so uneasy his vision began to blur and mouth water with nausea. He didn't want to let the thought fully form lest he pass out- 

Another loud buzz sounded, and this time Hau's body seized in complete terror. The metal teeth slowly started pulling apart, a grinding mechanical whir as they opened up.

"Nonononono." Hau muttered, his body was on fire, all his weakness forgotten as he searched for an out with shocking clarity. The same white walls greeted him. The bed- his only cover, but when he ducked down he discovered there was only an inch space. The table with the feeder was small and completely square, nowhere to hide. With a desperate pull, he confirmed they were stuck tight to the floor. 

The best thing he could think of was wedging himself between the two so his sides were covered. 

Hau hugged his knees to his chest, shaking as the grinding of the door finally stopped and there was echoing silence that felt like it lasted forever.

Then he saw it. The translucent, white tentacle slowly emerged. Hau's blood went cold, back when he had seen the UB in the observation deck, it had been scary, but now he felt his entire body lock up heart pounding so hard.

It was locked in a room with him, it was going to- touch him. No, it was going to do more then touch him, it was going to put its eggs IN him. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as the creature descended into the room.

It started moving at Hau, and he could only shiver uncontrollably as it slowly floated.

He squeezed his eyes shut when it became so close he could hear its tentacles slip against each other, willing it to disappear as he held his breath.

It didn't stop though.

Hau let out a shriek as the disgusting tentacles brushed his skin. One brushed his face and the others attempted to wrap around his back and pry him from his safe spot. Hau squirmed back into the wall, impeding them from reaching, but the UB seemed to realize it wasn't going get him out that way. A tentacle wrapped around his ankle.

It started to pull him out and Hau screamed, trying to kick at it with his free foot- another tentacle captured it though and Hau yelped as he was swiftly yanked from his corner and smacked his head on the floor.

Dazed, Hau's now exposed body was wrapped in the tentacles, his arms and legs and suddenly he was suspended in the air, he squirmed but he was being lifted up and up- even if he managed to squirm out he would hit the floor from far too high.

Hau felt the slimy tendrils tighten and he screamed, it hurt- He recoiled away as one slid across his mouth, he pursed his lips as pursued him and tried to rub past them. Bitter tears were freely flowing, Hau’s body shaking with silent sobs as he was fully explored by the greedy tentacles.

Hau shrieked as one tendril slithered up to his thigh, the one at his mouth took its chance and slipped in- Hau bit down in panic as it slid around, it yanked out and he gagged. A disgusting slimy residue clung to his taste buds and lips.

His head was starting to ache from hanging upside down or maybe he was just overwhelmed by his assaulter rubbing his vision going blurry around the edges.

The tendril on his thigh slid up and Hau felt his as it brushed against his hole. He clenched, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to keep it out.

"No no no, don't." Hau pleaded, even if it could understand, it didn't matter. it was already too late as in one swoop the tendril pushed in. Hau's breath was knocked out of him by the force- the wet, pulsing feeling of something far too big trying to go inside made him retch. It was clammy and throbbing hot at the same time. He was choking on his own air at the shock. 

Hau coughed, but there was nothing in him to vomit but a bit of liquid that burned his throat. The tentacle started writhing around inside him, pushing against his insides and making and entire body shake with pain. It was like his body was being torn in half, ripped apart from the inside.

It made a sickening wet squish every time it dug in deeper, Hau let out gasps and wet coughs as the tentacle's length overwhelmed him, slowly driving in impossibly deeper.

"Help- T-o--bigahggaaah!" He bit out, Lusamine had to be watching- she had to stop it if she saw it was killing him! He didn’t want her- but he was so desperate he couldn’t control "Im- go-ahhhh die!"

Nobody came, and he weakly tried to struggle despite it’s futility. 

His stomach suddenly felt a flash of overwhelming heat his mind went fuzzy, vision blurring so much he couldn't see. Everything until then had been harsh, sharp detail, every pull of his rim against the tentacle, every brush against his insides, but now…..

"Ah..." Hau panted, his whole body was burning, the tingly painful hot like when cold skin went into hot water.

The tentacle intrusion felt less painful as they continued, it almost was like an extension of himself- if his mind was sharper that would have made him , but- the odd feeling rolled over him again. He panted more, he barely realized he was rolling his hips until he couldn't from the odd position. The tentacles throbbed, expanding and deflating slightly. Hau's mind went blanker with each expansion, saliva slowly leaked out the corner his mouth as it body went limp.

A tentacle came back to his lips and his panting allowed it to slip it inside. He found he couldn't even find the energy to close it with the overwhelming distraction of his bottom half. It moved around with his tongue, leaving a bitter, numbing film all over his mouth and face.

Hau groaned as the tentacles brushed over his entire body sending jolts down his spine, brushing up his thighs and back, the gown did nothing to stop them from exploring every inch. They brushed on his nipples, down his body each making him shudder with muddied pleasure. All of it made his dick come to full attention against his stomach.

Seeming to notice the different movement, two tentacles came to his dick and he cried out as the slimy, moist appendages wrapped around him. His hips jerked forward suddenly and then tentacles holding him up tightened. He couldn't handle the overwhelming blend of pain and pleasure. Hau let out a whine as everything around him surged in intensity. He came onto the tendrils exploring his stomach, his senses of fire as the tentacle stimulated his over sensitive dick.

Hau's was snapped into reality as the expanding tentacles got so big inside him that his mind went white. He was barely clinging to consciousness.

Hau let out a violent cry, splitting pain shot through his entire body as it felt like something large was trying to make it’s way inside him. It pushed and burned as it stretched him open, the force persistent so there was no break from the pain.

"It- can't fit stop stop!" His pleas were left unanswered as it continued its pushing. The size of the thing was growing with each push inside him- It felt like he was going to split open- and without clear view of his bottom half he couldn’t tell if he was. Hau grit his teeth with screams, his voice had become horse and painful but he couldn’t endure it any longer- With a burning pop it tapered off like a and slid inside him. 

It wasn’t over- he could feel it slowly moving up into his stomach with persistent pressure. He was going to burst, something was now heavy and deep in his stomach.

The tentacle slowly drew its way out of him, finally pulling out with a soft squelch. The thing in his stomach remained, like someone had punched a hole out of him. Hau's entire body slumped as the tentacles no longer held him up tightly. It started lowering him and through blurry vision, he noticed the pool of blood that was on the floor underneath him.

It was a lot. Stark red, so much of it. He panicked- whining as it slowly approached.

No energy to even react as it let him fall the short distance to his own bloody mess. He lay there on his side, soaked in his cooling blood with as it seemed to creep up his skin. He couldn’t think or feel anything as his whole body went numb- his mind was just a jumbled mess of loud ringing in his ears. He was dying- dead, he was already dead. Staring at his blood coated hand sprawling in his line of vison, he closed his eyes.

Unable to cling to his weak consciousness any longer, Hau passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be sooner then this one took to make, probably.


End file.
